thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Nureyev
Peter Nureyev is a charismatic, quick thinking master thief. He first crossed paths with Juno Steel in "Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask (Part 1)" under the alias Rex Glass. A disaster gay. Early Life Peter grew up on the streets of Brahma, and was adopted by Mag, a thief and rebel, when he was very young. Mag aimed to take down the oppressive Guardian Angel System that defended the floating city of New Kinshasa from the squalor on Brahma, and Peter was recruited into that cause. Mag told him a story about Peter's father, a brave man who posed as a constable in order to get down to Brahma and pass the plans for the Guardian Angel System on to Mag, and also hide Peter on Brahma, away from his childhood home on New Kinshasa. In the story, Peter's father was shot before he could enact his plan, and years later Mag found Peter on the streets and recognized the resemblance immediately. Upon seeing the square and hearing the music on New Kinshasa, Peter felt he remembered his life there before his father left him on Brahma. Mag taught Peter how to be a thief. The two were close, working well as a team while undercover, often posing as father and son. Peter found it hard to imagine that Mag would ever retire, and claimed that he would never do as much, instead making his name famous across the stars. During Mag and Peter's infiltration of the Guardian Angel Core, Mag's plan to crash New Kinshasa into Brahma was fully revealed. Peter protested strongly, expressing his concern for his childhood home, and the two had an argument, in which it came out that Mag had lied about ever meeting Peter's father, and indeed Peter ever having lived on New Kinshasa. Angry at Mag's lies, Peter refused to help him take down the city. He was sure that this was too much of a sacrifice and that even if he didn't have family on New Kinshasa, somebody did, and that was enough of a reason. Peter drew a knife on Mag and demanded he turn around and face him. Mag refused to fight Peter, and he stabbed him to death. Peter replaced the reactor, and when he was identified by the constables that found him, he vowed to return should the tyranny of the Guardian Angel System continue. He renounced his old name and disappeared with the appropriate level of flair. History Season 1 Peter went on to spend his time as a thief for hire, and was eventually hired to steal the Mask of Grimpothuthis from Croesus Kanagawa for Miasma. After being interrupted during his attempted robbery, he went undercover as Agent Rex Glass of Dark Matters in order to steal the Mask from Juno Steel. He was supposed to kill Juno to tie up loose ends, but instead he left behind a note with his long-buried name because he's a gay disaster. Personality Nureyev comes off as rather confident and slightly camp. He is rather flirtatious and "acts solely in his own self-interest". Abilities Gay? being extremely fabulous I dunno he's like smart and stuff as well Relationships Juno Steel They begin as antagonists but working on the same side. The two eventually leave all of their lives behind to travel throughout space in a very gay way and nothing happens after 'the Final Resting Place' they have a happy ending... I'm not crying..... Mag add text here Episode Appearances Trivia * He’s named after the Russian ballet dancer Rudolf Nureyev.https://thepenumbrapodcast.tumblr.com/post/149811357951/how-is-narayev-spelt-is-it-like-that * In another life, Nureyev probably could have been a master hairdresser instead of a master thief.https://thepenumbrapodcast.tumblr.com/post/153387772226/results-of-our-first-art-raffle * Canonically hot as hell. References Category:Characters Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel characters